


Out in the Field

by musicforswimming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mum will be furious when they come back home; it's not safe to go wandering very far, especially not for blood traitors like the Weasleys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Field

They had to walk a way to get out of range of the Burrow. Mum will be furious if she comes back; it's not safe to go wandering very far, especially not for blood traitors like the Weasleys.

But it's worth it, when they spread out the blanket and Luna uses her toes to pry off Ginny's shoes while they kiss.

The sunlight's warm on their skin; it's one of the rare sunny days since the Dementors started roaming. Lovely, and Ginny would say she can't imagine how things could get better, but just then Luna's mouth moves from her collarbone to one of her breasts.

Luna's got her eyes closed, when she finally slips her fingers between Ginny's legs. Ginny's own eyelids feel heavy, but she notices that Luna's got a look on her face like she's concentrating really hard on something, like she's trying to listen for something. Then Ginny's head falls back as she ripples, and she hears herself give a low groan that turns, at the end of it, when she's shaking a little with the aftershocks, into laughter.

When she's a little less shaky (though still not smiling any less) she opens her eyes, squinting in the warm sunlight, and notices that Luna's licking her fingers off with an intensely thoughtful look on her face.

"Taste something weird, you?" Ginny asks, sitting up and leaning her forehead against Luna's.

"You taste like Ginny," Luna finally says, and blinks her large eyes at Ginny as though she doesn't quite understand the problem.

"Yeah," Ginny says at last, and grins, and kisses Luna again. "All right."


End file.
